


fuckin chaos

by britishtwat



Series: avengers fluff stuff :) [11]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Chaos, Deaf Clint Barton, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gay, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Precious Peter Parker, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wanda Maximoff & Peter Parker Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:53:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25735354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britishtwat/pseuds/britishtwat
Summary: richbitch created a chat.richbitch added clit, rhodes, Frisbee, gammaguy, peppy, gottagofast and iwillkillyou to the chat.richbitch: welcome my prettiesoravengers in high school! what could possibly go wrong?
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Thor, Clint Barton/Pietro Maximoff, Gamora/Peter Quill, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Avengers Team, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov
Series: avengers fluff stuff :) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854238
Comments: 11
Kudos: 72





	1. the beginning of the nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> this'll be fun.  
> I'll add an actual plot later on.. maybe... but for now it'll be just crack and angst n that
> 
> I'm gonna add a load more characters as well, relationship-wise I'm thinking:  
> tony/stephen  
> steve/bucky  
> thor/bruce  
> peter quill/gamora (duh)  
> natasha/wanda
> 
> it might change tho idk

richbitch to gammaguy: hey bruce guess wht

gammaguy: Oh hell no. no. not happening tony

richbitch: i legit didn't say anything

gammaguy: I can sense the tone. you've had an idea

richbitch: maaaybe

gammaguy: Oh dear. 

richbitch: wouldn't it be fun if i made a chat with a load of peeps from school? wouldn't it be fun 

gammaguy: No

richbitch: oh cmonnnnn

gammaguy: Just talk to people at school! 

richbitch: boring.   
richbitch: anyway if u have the users of anyone send em

gammaguy: What if they're assholes? 

richbitch: they won't be! the only assholes are flash and brock and all those twats. everyone knows to stay away from them it's cool

gammaguy: Ugh fine. I know some people. 

richbitch: excellent muahaha

gammaguy: Don't cackle. I'll ditch you. 

richbitch: you wouldn't dare. who would fund your dangerous experiments

gammaguy: Fair. 

(later) 

richbitch created a chat.  
richbitch added clit, rhodes, Frisbee, gammaguy, peppy, gottagofast and iwillkillyou to the chat.

richbitch: welcome my pretties

rhodes: Tony what the fuck is this

richbitch: a chat.  
richbitch: for a certain thing, you wouldn't have heard of it, it's called socialising 

iwillkillyou: oh hell no

iwillkillyou has left the chat.

rhodes: oh piss off 

Frisbee: Uhh.. hi? 

richbitch: you're that big blonde fella, right? 

clit: no no no nat u ain't leaving me alone 

clit added iwillkillyou to the chat. 

Frisbee: Steve. and you are? 

richbitch: the one and only god of this school. apart from nat ofc

iwillkillyou: mhm

gottagofast: OBAMA

richbitch: i-

clit: wait  
clit: PIETRO IS THAT U

gottagofast: YEA MAN

clit: sICK

Frisbee: Hey Silver! We textin! 

gottagofast: hells yea! 

peppy: who are these people

iwillkillyou: are u pepper? pepper potts? 

peppy: yep!

rhodes: sorry WHAT is their name?

peppy: shut up  
peppy: who are you and why will u kill me

iwillkillyou changed their user to redhead

peppy: oh ur wanda!

redhead: who the hecc is wanda, I'm nat

gottagofast: nah wanda's my sis and she changes her username like every hour so lol. she kinda has red hair too

richbitch: ohhh pietro and wanda, yeah u guys are new aren't ya?

gottagofast: yea!

gammaguy: how are you finding the school so far?

gottagofast: uhm it's OK. sorry this is a little confusing, who are you?

richbitch: ok everyone introduce themselves. I'm the genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist and all around legend tony stark

rhodes: modest, tones. I'm James Rhodes, but you can call me rhodey

Frisbee: I'm Steve! I'm not quite sure who a lot of you are, sorry. I do track running a lot if that helps

gottagofast: I'm pietro!

clit: clint barton. the kid with hearing aids that gets in trouble a lot and travels via the vents. if you snitch you're dead to me

gammaguy: fair. I'm Bruce Banner, I'm down in the labs a lot w Tony 

richbitch: fuckin hell we're doing wholeass character descriptions 

peppy: im pepper potts, if you make fun of my name I will gut you :)

redhead: respect

clit: nat introduce urself

redhead: they know who i am.

gottagofast: I don't

redhead: you will.

rhodes: shit that's ominous

clit: sorry pietro she's always like that, her names natasha she's ma bestie <3

redhead: no no we're soulmates

clit: YESS UPGRADE

richbitch: so yea add who u want guys, this is for the sole purpose of chAOS

clit: sweet.

peppy: oh shit

clit added birdboi, wizard and fuckoff to the chat.

Frisbee: Sam!

birdboi: hey man what the hell is this

rhodes: welcome to tony's personal hell

birdboi: Tony stark??

richbitch: that's me ;)

birdboi: oh sick! I meant to thank you dude, you got me outta detention

richbitch: did i

birdboi: yea, mr thanos was chewin me out for putting a drawing pin on his chair but u... u caused a lot more trouble lmao

Frisbee: Oh, was he the one that set off the firework in his office, sam?? 

richbitch: the very one. 

peppy: tONY

gottagofast: I'm impressed

rhodes: he's a diSrUpTiVe iNfLuEnCe

richbitch: emphasis on the disruptive

wizard: what the hell is this

richbitch: STEEEPHEEENNNN

redhead: oh god there's so many people in this chat

peppy: hi. did you think this through, tony? 

richbitch: nope x :) 

gammaguy: I'm not surprised. stephen is like 80% of his impulse control

wizard: yea

fuckoff: what the fucking fuck is this??!

Frisbee: Hey. Language

fuckoff: lAngUaGe

clit: hey cmon loki be nice

fuckoff: oh wait you're thor's friend. 

Frisbee: And you're his little brother?

redhead: hey loki

fuckoff: hey nat

clit: YOU TWO KNOW EACH OTHER?? 

redhead: yea he's a good ally

peppy: tf girl?? 

rhodes: this is so chaotic

wizard: Well duh Tony's involved. 

Frisbee: Can I add Thor? 

fuckoff: no

clit: aww loki cmon 

birdboi: this shit boutta get croWDEd

peppy: like we need more testosterone in this chat, christ

redhead: yea we're getting invaded by jocks

gammaguy: nah thor's great, he looks intimidating but he's a big softie! he found my tortoise once! 

gottagofast: you have a tortoise?? 

clit: that's so cute 

redhead: cough gay cough 

clit: KSHSHSJjsjs

gammaguy: i-

Frisbee added POPTARTS to the chat. 

fuckoff: oh you've gone n done it now. 

POPTARTS: HEY

rhodey: jesus man 

clit: I love this man he sounds so aggressive 

POPTARTS: OH NO I'M SORRY I DONT MEAN TO BE 

Frisbee: He's just very enthusiastic. 

birdboi: like a golden retriever. 

clit: I love him even more  
clit: #ADHDgang

gottagofast: I HAVE ADHD TOO 

birdboi: oml

clit: EEEYYOOO

peppy: oh god

POPTARTS: PIETRO? 

gottagofast: HEY THOR

birdboi: WHOOOP

Frisbee: Sports bros united! 

Frisbee: well, minus bucky, but he doesn't have a phone so 

peppy: he doesn't have a phone?? 

redhead: guys it's like 11 go to bed

richbitch: nat you can't talk 

redhead: I don't want you guys to be tired

birdboi: ok but that is like the nicest thing natasha has ever said in my presence 

redhead: screw off, beaky

peppy: she seems cool I like her

redhead: ur alright too. ever since u punched flash in the corridor 

richbitch: EXCUSE ME? 

fuckoff: iconic. details please

peppy: oh basically flash was bullying my friend peter so I punched him. 

POPTARTS: AMAZING!! was it Peter Quill? 

redhead: did u break his nose?? 

peppy: no and no. peter parker in the year below.

redhead: shame. would be funny if someone broke it again 

richbitch: oh yea I forgot when u beat the shit out of him nat. good day. 

gammaguy: Oh we know peter!! he's a laugh, he's super smart so he helps me and tony out in the labs. 

richbitch: yea he's like really hyper tho so he mostly just blows stuff up when he gets bored of equations

birdboi: this kid should meet thor, clint and pietro

peppy: oh god no the pandemonium 

POPTARTS: LOKI GET BROWN BREAD NOT WHITE BREAD THIS TIME 

fuckoff: thor just open a new chat tf?? don't put ur fuckin shopping list on here

Frisbee: Could you get doritos, Loki? Please? 

fuckoff: oh yea I forgot u were coming round. fine. 

Frisbee: Thank you! :) 

clit: me and nat are hanging in tesseract park if anyone wanted to join 

birdboi: ill pass. got a load of homework, fuckin hate thanos man

Frisbee: Thanos sucks. 

wizard: I'll come, I live right nearby

fuckoff: ill come as soon as I've finished my shopping trip for the Bastards™

Frisbee: :(

fuckoff: fuck off steve u know im kidding shut up

redhead: that's as nice as he gets 

gottagofast: is it OK if I join

redhead: ofc

gottagofast: is it cool if I bring wanda tho? we need friends 

clit: ooh sure. 

gottagofast: ok we'll be over in ten! 

wizard: eyy

richbitch: turns out this chat was a success ;)) 

rhodes: shut up tiny

richbitch: u shut up jiM

rhodes: DONT CALL ME JIM

peppy: BOYS 

peppy: ur both pretty stop fighting 

richbitch: are u kidding? I'm way cuter than jimmy choo here

rhodes: oh please. I could model. 

wizard: tony's hotter

richbitch: HA 

gammaguy: Stephen what have u done his ego is already bigger than thor

birdboi: is that suggesting something

gammaguy: No! no no 

gottagofast: mHm

POPTARTS: It's TRUE! I am BIG! 

peppy: wait big as in...? 

clit: this house is a FUCKING NIGHTMARE!!


	2. ḡ̸̡̛̼̜̞̜͇̥̺̣̊̈͐̏̾͘͜͠ã̵̙̹͓̠͉͐̾̊̈̈̌̀̆̂͒̈́̊͛̃̇̈́̏̉͗̚͘̕͝͝͝͝ỹ̶͙̖̽͒̈͌̈͋͑̍̋̆̚͘

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> clit: stephen's gonna fall
> 
> wizard: no jm not
> 
> birdboi: jm
> 
> redhead: he's gonna fall
> 
> wizard: AM NO T
> 
> richbitch: pls refrain from passing away. whose ass will I check out in gym? 😉 
> 
> peppy: oh god tony, flirt on a private chat 
> 
> rhodes: GO TO HORNY J A I L

clit sent a photo to the chat.  
(pic is him and pietro sitting on some playground equipment, VERY high in the air. nat and wanda are down on the grass, looking up, doing peace signs!)

clit: we vibin

gottagofast: I can confirm, we do be vibing

richbitch: is that wanda?

peppy: she looks nice

redhead: she is

wizard: I'm in a tree  
wizard sent a photo to the chat  
(photo is taken from a few metres away, it's clint and pietro on the play equipment. clint seems to be licking the air)

richbitch: don't fall u idiots

fuckoff: clit what the fuck are you doing

clit: nat said it was abt to rain. I'm thirsty.

redhead: twat. also im adding wanda 

peppy: ofc

redhead added scarletbitch to the chat.

birdboi: hello

scarletbitch : hi

richbitch: hello!

gammaguy: hiii

rhodes: sup

Frisbee: Hey!

scarletbitch : u all seem so nice this is strange

wizard: u called?

peppy: i am so tired of that joke, steph

rhodes: what

peppy: his last name's strange

rhodes: oh yeah I forgot that

clit: HAHAHHAHHHA

scarletbitch: sjjdhdj

fuckoff: oo she keyboard smashes, i tolerate her

scarletbitch : thanks :)

Frisbee: So how are you and pietro doing?

richbitch: steve no one actually makes conversation politely that's not a thing anymore

Frisbee: Is too!

scarletbitch : we're okay, lessons are a bit tough but i like art and english lit

clit: english lit is lit

peppy: that's not funny

scarletbitch: clint and natasha are nice :) 

clit: hA

rhodes: oh yes you're with me and clint in english aren't ya

scarletbitch : yea! 

redhead changed scarletbitch's user to preciousbean

preciousbean: aww

rhodes: why is nat being nice wtf

richbitch: NAT  
richbitch: DID U HACK 

redhead: да

richbitch: do I look like I speak russian 

redhead: quam de latine?

peppy: lol

fuckoff: did u honestly expect natasha not to give herself admin? she's natasha

richbitch: >:(

clit: I hate to interrupt this heartening conversation but pietro is trying to do a headstand on top of the tower we're on

POPTARTS: SILVER NO

richbitch: he's gonna die

birdboi: why do they call this kid silver? 

Frisbee: He has silver hair. It's pretty Cool. DONT DO A HEADSTAND 

clit: wanda and nat are screaming at him so he's not gonna

gottagofast: they're fuckin terrifying 

fuckoff: power duo.

redhead: u guys rly should be asleep. 

rhodes:....? 

richbitch: what's sleep

fuckoff: dunno

gottagofast: no fucking clue

richbitch: ya'll what would happen if I ate cinnamon 

birdboi: i-

richbitch: like literally just spoon it into my mouth

peppy: why? the fuck?? would you do that? 

richbitch: hungry

Frisbee: I swear you're like a millionare? 

richbitch: si

clit: do it! 

wizard: if clint's for it, im against it

clit: h EY

birdboi: wise words, o powerful one

gammaguy: tony wtf, I leave for like ten minutes-

richbitch: im doing it

peppy: tOnY nO

richbitch: tOnY yEsSs

Frisbee: Oh dear. 

gammaguy: tones, no

richbitch: tONY mAyBe?! 

redhead: tony no

richbitch: tony no :((

fuckoff: lmao her power 

wizard: clint give me back my shoe 

clit: you offended my honour, good sir  
clit: you shall suffer 

richbitch: nah u don't wanna start a fight with the sorcerer, bro

gottagofast: why is he feared in this chat? 

peppy: stephen does magic tricks 

fuckoff: nah but they're like fucking insane though! he made my scorpion disappear 

richbitch: hol up hol up  
richbitch: thors brother has a sCORpiON?? 

fuckoff: thor's brother has a name 

redhead: he also has 2 snakes and an eel

richbitch: oh sorry man. but? um? 

gottagofast: what is an eel? 

preciousbean: it's a keynreptil, pietro

gottagofast: oh!! shit bro

gammaguy: Oh yeah you guys are sokovian aren't you! my uncle helps out there 

birdboi: oh snakes are like mildly tolerable. but scorpions and eels? are u fucking bonkers? 

fuckoff: fuck off

wizard: snakes are despicable. penguins are infinitely better 

gammaguy: would I be boring if I said I like dogs?? 

richbitch: ur adorable brucey

preciousbean: I love puppies! 

peppy: who doesn't! 

wizard: I'm more of a cat guy

birdboi: ha you should meet t'challa 

Frisbee: Oh no! Dogs all the way! 

wizard: nah

clit: me and pietro are in fucking awe right now  
clit: STEPHEN HOW THE FUCK ARE YOU ABLE TO TYPE RN

peppy: oh god what's he doing? 

redhead: never thought steph would be chaotic. 

preciousbean sent a video to the chat.  
(vid is wanda and nat sat under some play equipment, she's zooming in on a nearby tree where stephen is casually dangling out of the branch by his ankle several feet above the ground, upside down) 

richbitch: OH MY GODHSH

peppy: GET DOWN STEPH OH MY GO

gammaguy: oh d e a r

rhodes: hi  
rhodes: i literally just came back to... this.. 

birdboi: the upper body strength....(OoO)

fuckoff: im nearly at the park. I want to observe this. 

gottagofast: eyy more the merrier! 

preciousbean: pietro is the resident extrovert in our household. 

fuckoff: yeah that's thor in ours 

Frisbee: And me! :)  
Frisbee: Thank you for buying doritos, Loki. 

fuckoff: mmhm

clit: stephen's gonna fall

wizard: no jm not

birdboi: jm

redhead: ur gonna fall

wizard: AM NO T

richbitch: pls refrain from passing away. whose ass will I check out in gym? 😉 

peppy: oh god tony, flirt on a private chat 

rhodes: GO TO HORNY J A I L

wizard: i-

richbitch: PISS OFF JIMBO

redhead: jesus christ 

wizard: m gettinf slightly dizyz  
wizard: dizsu  
wizard:dizzy

richbitch: AAAA

POPTARTS: LOKI DID YOU TAKE JAFAAR WITH YOU

fuckyou: ofc I did

clit: OMG LOKI HAS ARRIVED AND HE HAS COME BEARING snEK

birdboi: what the fuck is happening 

gottagofast: awww look, he's so teeny  
gottagofast: he's adorable! 

POPTARTS: DON'T LOSE HIM!!!! REMEMBER WHEN WE LOST DIABLO!! 

fuckyou: omfg stop worrying u big beefy buffoon 

richbitch: LMAO

peppy: STEPH GET THE FUCK DOWN 

wizard: AREE U CRAZU THERSN A SNAKE DOEN THERE! 

clit: il get him down

fuckoff: oh this is amusing to witness

redhead: me and wanda are the only ones with brain cells in this park atm. 

fuckoff: hey! 

gottagofast: KsjsjsjaSHSHAHAHA  
gottagofast sent a video to the chat.  
( stephen is still shrieking and dangling from the tree, clint marches up to the hill and takes off his trainer. he throws it at stephen) 

richbitch: DONT HURT JKM

peppy: oh christ 

Frisbee: Oh god. 

wizard: oW

birdhead: MAN HOW THE FUCK ARE YOU tEXTING???? 

fuckoff: I got this. 

gottagofast: im gonna film this.  
gottagofast sent a video to the chat.  
(loki approaches the shrieking stephen with his snake wrapped around his arm) 

wizard: aaaaAAAAAAAAAAAJSHSJAJAJJAKAKA

rhodes: oh my god

richbitch: steph nO

POPTARTS: LOKI LEAVE THE MAGIC MAN ALONE

clit: he's outta the tree! woohoo! 

peppy: A M E N

redhead: me and wanda are going for ice cream 

richbitch: ḡ̸̡̛̼̜̞̜͇̥̺̣̊̈͐̏̾͘͜͠ã̵̙̹͓̠͉͐̾̊̈̈̌̀̆̂͒̈́̊͛̃̇̈́̏̉͗̚͘̕͝͝͝͝ỹ̶͙̖̽͒̈͌̈͋͑̍̋̆̚͘

redhead: suck my dick, stark

preciousbean: um OK. but fr I think you guys are probably the most chaotic people me and pietro have ever met, but you're so nice! thank you :)) 

peppy: tony. shut it. and absolutely love, you guys seem lovely :)) 

fuckoff: ew emotions

Frisbee: Is Stephen alright?? 

wizard: no

clit: we love u too wanda! and our magic man is lying on the grass so yknow 

redhead: bye fuckers. ice cream is waiting

rhodes: natasha, where the hell are you gon get ice cream at 1 in the morning? 

peppy: it's natasha. duh. 

redhead: i have my sources. 

birdboi: the power

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nat's power...
> 
> also comment things ya want. my will is yours to command.  
> not really. 
> 
> ok have a good night/day/whateverthefuckyouarecurrentlyexperiencing

**Author's Note:**

> thx for reading dumbasses


End file.
